Memories
by Arai AZ
Summary: Kim jaejoong Menunggu cinta-nya yang datang menghampirinya...


Title : Memories

Author : Arai

Rating : T – M (maybe)

Genre : YAOI / BOY BOY

Lenght : Drabble

Warning : Whatever :P

Angin berhembus dengan pelan, dedaunan mulai gugur karena sekarang memasuki musim gugur. Tapi masih bisa merasakan dingin yang begitu terasa. Jalanan paris begitu padat jika malam tiba, namja cantik bermarga kim. Tak henti-hentinya berjalan, ketempat-tempat dimana 'mereka' pernah membuat kenangan bersama.

Namja cantik bernama Kim jaejoong, meluangkan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan. Ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat menara Eiffel didepan matanya. Waktu berputar begitu cepat dan tak terasa, jaejoong menghembuskan nafas pelan. Uap keluar dari bibirnya, malam yang semakin semakin dingin.

Di paris kelimanya mengalami pengalaman baru, jaejoong tersenyum manis mengingat itu semua. Jaejoong mengeratkan jaket bulunya, ia membalikan tubuhnya. Dan berjalan meninggalkan posisi semula.

"Kau benar-benar tak sabaran, aku hanya telat beberapa menit"

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya, semilir angin menyapu rambutnya dengan pelan. Hawa dingin yang sejak tadi ia rasakan mendadak menjadi hangat seketika saat mata bulatnya menangkap sosok yang ditunggunya.

Seulas senyum terlihat diwajah jaejoong, melihat kekasihnya ada dihadapannya. Tubuh yang semakin berisi, bulu-bulu halus mulai tumbuh disekitar bibirnya. Namja dihadapannya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Yunhh"

Tanpa diperintah, tubuh jaejoong menuju kekasihnya. Memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat, ia tak bisa menahan rasa rindunya.

Jaejoong memeluk kekasihnya dengan posesif, ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok tampan ini lagi. Ia berharap semua keinginannya akan terwujud, negara yang paling romantis akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan dengan adanya sosok kekasih bukan?

Love, Love and Love

"Aku merindukanmu, Jae" sahut Jung Yunho yang masih memeluk tubuh ramping jaejoong, rasa rindu itu tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata saja atau hanya sebuah pelukan saja. Bukan seorang jung yunho yang hanya akan puas dengan pelukan dan mendengarkan kata-kata manis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita, Making love Boo?" ucap yunho dengan percaya dirinya disertai dengan seringainya. Jaejoong mendorong pelan tubuh yunho. Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya hal itu membuat yunho terkekeh.

Jaejoong mencubit pelan perut buncit yunho "Hilangkan dulu lemak diperutmu Jung!" jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan yunho yang menunduk melihat tumpukan lemak di perutnya dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jaejoong melihat kearah yunho dan terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi yunho, sungguh seperti bukan leader saja. Sikapnya kadang seperti anak-anak yang masih diberikan arahan.

"Yah... Jung Jaejoong kemari kau!"

"Kejar aku jika kau bisa, beruang gendut!"

Dua sejoli yang saling berkejaran ditengah orang-orang asing disekitar mereka, suasana yang begitu mendukung keromantisan keduanya yang sedang kasmaran.

Itu adalah Cinta.

Suasana malam yang semakin terasa suhu udara yang semakin dingin, tapi itu tak membuat kedua namja yang kini tengah sibuk dengan 'pekerjaan' meraka diatas ranjang yang saling memberi kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Semua yang ada pada dirimuu, milikku" ucap suara bass yang berada diatas itu dengan posesif. Namja cantik yang berada dibawahnya hanya bisa mengerang merasakan kenikmatan dan kesakitan secara bergantian.

Hingga tepat saatnya keduanya merasakan nikmat saat merasakan puncak dari 'permainan' keduanya. Peluh terus membasahi keduanya, keringat dan sesuatu yang pekat menempel dikeduanya. Mata buat itu menatap lekat mata nan tajam dengan seksama, keduanya menyentuh hidungnya dengan hidung yunho, keduanya terkekeh secara bersamaan.

"Love You Boo, Jae, Joongie"

Chu~

Jaejoong mengecup hidung yunho dan tersenyum manis, sepertinya jaejoong benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan dengan sosok tampan yunho yang berwibawa, bijaksana tak dipungkiri jika yunho begitu berkharisma.

"Love you too, berung mesum" ucap jaejoong yang terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi yunho, sungguh.

Jaejoong duduk bersandar pada bagian kepala ranjang, memangku kepala yunho yang diletakan dikedua pahanya. Suasana kamar yang remang-remang, pintu balkon kamar dibiarkan terbuka. Jaejoong menunduk menatap yunho yang kini tengah menatapnya kekar yunho menyentuh pelan pipi mulus jaejoong.

"Jae, Kau akan menjadi terakhir untukku. Kau hanya milikku, jae. Seorang JUNG YUNHO tak akan pernah meninggalkan seorang KIM JAEJOONG...

...Jae, aku tak perduli lagi tentang isu miring tentang kita berdua dan pada kenyataannya itu adalah benar. Kau adalah kau dan aku adalah aku."

Yunho tersenyum teduh melihat jaejoong yang tak bisa menahan rasa harunya, tetesan kristal jaejoong jatuh membasahi pipi yunho.

"Sungguh aku tak menyesalinya, kekasihku tersayang~ dan termesum~"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapan jaejoong, ia menarik tengkuk jaejoong membuatnya mabuk akan ciuman yang keduanya ciptakan. Udara akan menjadi saksi bisu akan cinta keduanya, Cinta ya cinta. Cinta bukanlah rekayasa dan dijalankan dengan setengah hati tapi cinta adalah sebuah ketulusan hati.

Kim jaejoong adalah namja sama seperti Jung yunho, berhubungan dengan sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu tapi bagi yang menjalankannya, Whatever...


End file.
